


one of the lucky few

by wonsbwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boo Seungkwan is Whipped, Boo Seungkwan-centric, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M, wonboo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: Seungkwan believes he's one of the lucky few.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	one of the lucky few

**Author's Note:**

> play panalangin by apo hiking society for a better experience chAROT!
> 
> enjoy <3333

[ Panalangin - APO Hiking Society ](https://open.spotify.com/track/59bwRfN5gprboZBISPo42V)

He tightened his wrap around Wonwoo’s waist before swaying.

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

This is exactly what he wanted to happen 7 years ago at ito siya ngayon, kayakap yung taong sagot sa panalangin niya noon gabi-gabi habang sumasayaw.

It’s true. Wonwoo gave Seungkwan the life he wanted, he’s wanting and will want. Buhay na simple lang, hindi enggrande at hindi rin mahirap. Maybe some would ask if he likes to settle with this kind of life. Maybe some would ask if he wants more.

Seungkwan knows from the bottom of his heart na kuntento na siya with his life with Wonwoo and Wooseung, their son.

_Wala nang iba pang mas mahalaga_

_Sa tamis na dulot ng pag-ibig nating dal'wa_

Naramdaman niya yung halik ni Wonwoo sa noo niya. Seungkwan smiled as he buried his face in his man’s chest, still swaying to the song.

He could hear his heartbeat. Walang nagsasalita sa kanila. It’s just the song, their short breaths and their heartbeat ang naririnig.

Ang payapa sa bisig ni Wonwoo. Hindi inakala ni Seungkwan magiging ganito siya ka at ease sa bisig ni Wonwoo. Hindi niya inakalang darating sila sa ganitong punto sa kabila ng mga pinagdaanan nila.

_At hindi papayag ang pusong ito_

_Mawala ka sa 'king piling_

_Mahal ko iyong dinggin_

It’s also true that Wonwoo gave Seungkwan the love he desired, he desires and will desire. To be honest, Wonwoo’s still giving him the love he deserves hanggang ngayon.

Seungkwan can remember the vow they both pledged two years ago and how Wonwoo teared up during their wedding.

They had said til death do us part but there’s a part of him, there’s a voice inside his head tonight, the sound of the voice similar to his husband’s, that what they have right now will last longer than that.

_At sana nama'y makikinig ka_

_Kapag aking sasabihing minamahal kita_

Seungkwan can vividly remember the look on Wonwoo’s face when he told him he’s pregnant with Wooseung.

He still remembers how Wonwoo was patient with him tuwing nagkakaroon siya ng cravings and mood swings during his pregnancy, how Wonwoo stayed up all night to take care him. 

He still remembers how his husband never left his side while he was giving birth to their child. How Wonwoo held his hand the whole time.

God he loves this man so much.

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

Seungkwan inhaled the scent of the man in his arms, still swaying with him.

Naramdaman niyang bumaba yung hawak ni Wonwoo mula likod pababa sa pang-upo niya kaya naman hinampas niya nang mahina yung braso nito. “Mahal…”

“Bakit, mahal?” sagot ni Wonwoo habang hindi pa rin inaalis yung kamay sa pagkakahawak sa pang-upo ni Seungkwan.

Tumingala si Seungkwan and made eye contact with Wonwoo na nakayuko sakanya ngayon. Kumurap nang ilang beses sakanya ang lalake na para bang nagtataka at walang alam sa ginagawa ng _kamay niya._

Sumimangot naman si Seungkwan sa inasal ng asawa niya. “Yung kamay mo po,” bulong niya.

Narinig niya ang pagtawa ng asawa at nakita niya rin kung paano nanliit ang dalawang mata nito. _Ang gwapo, sobra._

Their gazes met again.

“Anong meron sa kamay ko?”

Napatalon si Seungkwan nang maramdaman niyang pinisil ni Wonwoo ang kanina pang hinahakawan nito. “Mahal naman! Magiging si Wooseung!” pagsasaway niya.

“Hindi yan,” sabi ni Wonwoo that made Seungkwan roll his eyes.

Nung una ay nagtataka pa siya nung nilahad ni Wonwoo ang kamay niya pero inabot niya pa rin naman. They both extended their arms and Seungkwan spun around, ending up in Wonwoo’s arms once again.

_At hindi papayag ang pusong ito_

_Mawala ka sa 'king piling_

_Mahal ko iyong dinggin_

Seungkwan rested his head on Wonwoo’s chest, back facing his husband habang nakapulupot naman ang dalawang braso nito sa bewang niya.

Parang kahapon lang sila nagkakilala. Parang kailan lang ay pinakilala sila ng kaibigan nila sa isa’t isa.

Silence filled the room once again habang nagpplay pa rin ang kanta na hindi nila alam kung nakailang ulit na ba.

Seungkwan wanted to stay like this forever.

Pero wala namang nananatili as they are. 

Moments like these never failed to make Seungkwan think about Wonwoo leaving him one day. Paano ba kasi maiiwasan yung mga ganitong thoughts tuwing nageenjoy silang dalawa?

Wonwoo leaving is one of his greatest fears. To hell with people who would always tell you to face your fears because this is the fear he’d rather not face.

Alam naman siguro ng lahat ng nakakakilala sakanila how Seungkwan loves Wonwoo from the day they met hanggang ngayon. Kaya nga siguro hindi na nagulat yung mga kaibigan nila na nagkatuluyan sila dahil sa totoo lang, nagtiyaga si Seungkwan.

He pursued Wonwoo for almost a year and look at where it led him. Sobrang worth it lahat ng sakit at effort.

All those questions na natatanggap niya noon kung worth it ba si Wonwoo, kung worth it bang habulin siya. He would always say yes without a doubt.

_Panalangin ko sa habang buhay_

_Makapiling ka Makasama ka_

_Yan ang panalangin ko_

He once thought that back then, Wonwoo made him want things he can’t have.

Parang bigla nagring sa utak ni Seungkwan yung boses ng bestfriend niya na sinasabing: _no matter how much you like him, sometimes he’s just not worth getting your heart broken over._

He smiled unconsciously.

Seungkwan is that friend na kahit ilang beses mo bigyan ng advice, pipiliin pa rin niyang magpakatanga over that person nang paulit-ulit. 

But then again, it’s okay. It’s okay to get your heart broken over someone who you think is worth it. And para kay Seungkwan, si Wonwoo ‘yun.

Si Wonwoo yung taong mamahalin niya nang walang pag-aalinlangan until his last breath. 

Tumigil silang dalawa sa pag-sway nang hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang balikat niya para paharapin siya sakanya. Saktong tumigil ang kanta, bago ito nagplay ulit.

_Naka on-repeat naman pala._

Wonwoo cupped his cheeks before giving him a peck on the lips. “I love you, mahal ko,” sabi ni Wonwoo na may paglalambing.

Seungkwan smiled. “I love you.”

Before they could start swaying again, they heard a loud cry coming from their son’s room. Nagkatinginan silang dalawa bago naglakad si Wonwoo papunta sa kwarto ni Wooseung.

“Tapos na ang _mahal time._ Wooseung time naman,” Wonwoo chuckled before winking at him.

Seungkwan may have loved Wonwoo beyond reasons and beyond doubt.

Wala pang ilang minuto ay may naramdaman na naman siyang pares ng braso na pumulupot sa bewang niya.

Ang sabi nga ni Lang Leav:

_There are two kinds of men you’ll meet. The first will give you the life you want and the second will give you the love you desire. If you’re one of the lucky few, you will find both in one person. But if you ever find yourself having to choose between the two, then always choose love._

And Seungkwan believes he’s one of the lucky few.

Because he’s here inside the arms of the person Lang Leav’s talking about. The man who gave Seungkwan the life he wants and the love he desires.

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble has been finished awoo yes! HAAHHAHAHA sana nag-enjoy kayo magbasa nito as much as i enjoyed writing this drabble. sana rin kinilig kayo chOZ
> 
> thank you for reading!!!!
> 
> kitakits sa @TANGINAMINWON or curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
